


I am not human

by DanaSPriddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaSPriddy/pseuds/DanaSPriddy
Summary: A flash fiction piece about the thoughts of a fetch. Inspired by Changeling the Lost.





	

I am not human; my flesh is an illusion. A clever one that tricks all the senses but an illusion all the same and once I die I’ll dissolve back into the parts from which I was made. I was created, not born, in a dark cave on a cold summer night. The human I was made to replace had fallen into a hole that led to more than just a cave and I was needed to keep the other humans, her concerned friends who peered over the edge, from learning of what had happened.

And so, I did. I had the woman’s memories and her feelings and I knew that she loved these humans, that she would mourn, as much as she is now able, should the Queen kill them. It wasn’t hard to smile and lie to them, such a small thing in return for the gift of life. 

I smiled and lied so well that they never noticed anything was wrong, never noticed that I was gently breaking away until the day I was gone. Free to create a new life of my own, unchained by my template.

And that life was good but it did not last. For I am only a tool and when the Fae that was me – is me – returned what choice did I have but to do her will and be glad that she allowed me to stay? 

For I am not human, as much as I pretend to be, and one word from her is all it would take to end this stolen life.


End file.
